ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Kazushige Nojima
is a Japanese game scenario writer and is the founder of Stellavista Ltd.. He is best known for writing several installments of Square Enix's Final Fantasy video game series—namely Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VIII, Final Fantasy X, Final Fantasy X-2, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII and Final Fantasy Versus XIII—and the Kingdom Hearts series. Nojima also wrote the original lyrics of Liberi Fatali for Final Fantasy VIII and both Suteki da Ne and the Hymn of the Fayth for Final Fantasy X. Biography Kazushige Nojima first joined Data East. Square Co. He joined Square in 1994. He began work on Final Fantasy VII after the main character settings were done, though Nojima considered this early in the process; he was still working on Bahamut Lagoon. Nojima originated the idea that one of the two female leads, Tifa or Aerith, should die. Nojima also wrote the mythology of Fabula Nova Crystallis, which has been used as the story foundation for all the titles within the series. Nojima also wrote most of the Kingdom Hearts games. He also wrote the scenario for Final Fantasy Versus XIII. Freelance Kazushige Nojima left Square Enix in 2003 and founded Stellavista Ltd, a freelance scenario company. He wrote the story for Sakura Note. He also composed the script for Final Fantasy XIII. While developing the scenario for Glory of Heracles, Nojima took inspiration from the Fall of Troy and the Battle of Thermopylae. Not many actual Greek locations were used, but locations derived from Greek mythology were. Writing style and reception Nojima has been called one of the "strongest voices" in the video game industry for his writing. His stories have been noted for their complexity and fearlessness in delving into romantic plot lines. Gameography * Tantei Jingūji Saburō: Kiken na Futari (1988–1989; as Scenario Writer) * Hercules no Eikō II: Titan no Metsubō (1989; as Scenario Writer) * Tantei Jingūji Saburō: Toki no Sugiyuku mamani... (1991; as Scenario Writer) * Hercules no Eikō III: Kamigami no Chinmoku (1992; as Scenario Writer) * Hercules no Eikō IV: Kamigami kara no Okurimono (1994; as Scenario Writer) * Bahamut Lagoon (1996; as Director) * Final Fantasy VII (1997; as Scenario Writer) (with Yoshinori Kitase) * Final Fantasy VIII (1999; as Scenario Writer) * Final Fantasy X (2001; as Scenario Writer) (with Daisuke Watanabe, Motomu Toriyama and Yoshinori Kitase) * Kingdom Hearts (2002; as Scenario Writer) (with Jun Akiyama and Daisuke Watanabe) * Final Fantasy X-2 (2003; as Scenario Writer) * Before Crisis: Final Fantasy VII (2004; as Scenario Supervisor) * Kingdom Hearts: Chain of Memories (2004; as Scenario Supervisor) * Final Fantasy VII Advent Children (2005; as Scenario Writer) * Kingdom Hearts II (2005; as Scenario Writer) (with Daisuke Watanabe and Harunori Sakemi) * Dirge of Cerberus: Final Fantasy VII (2006; as Special Thanks) * Crisis Core: Final Fantasy VII (2007; as Scenario Writer) (with Sachie Hirano) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (2008; as Scenario Writer for Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary) (with Masahiro Sakurai) * Glory of Heracles (2008; as Scenario Writer) * Sakura Note (2009; as Scenario Writer) * Final Fantasy XIII (2009; as Scenario Concept) * Last Ranker (2010; as Scenario Writer) * Lord of Arcana (2010; as Original Lyrics) * Black Rock Shooter: The Game (2011; as Scenario Writer) * Sol Trigger (2012; as Scenario Writer) * Final Fantasy Versus XIII (TBA; as Scenario Writer) References External links * Category:1964 births Category:Living people Category:Square (company) Category:Square Enix Category:People from Sapporo Category:Video game writers